Coffee
Coffee is a secret character that was added in the 1.2 update of FNaF World. He comes from one of Scott's previous games, The Desolate Hope. He can be unlocked if the player beats ''FNaF 57: Freddy in Space'' without collecting any upgrades. Appearance Coffee is completely identical to his appearance in The Desolate Hope. He is a coffee machine that carries a coffee pot with a handle attached. He has two arms and two legs attached to it, an eye with four prongs on top to resemble eyelashes as well as a long antenna on the top of his head. Attacks Strategy Coffee is a strong defensive character to have. He has Gift Boxes which can prevent characters from dying as well as reviving characters that are destroyed for full health. Like Animdude, he has Mega Virus, which can do huge damage to all enemies over time but also wipe out most of the Chica's Magic Rainbow Minions so the ones don't need to worry much from destroying the playable characters. Coffee also has Neon Wall 2, which is extremely defensive. When used, it prevents all characters from being destroyed for exactly 5 seconds. This is useful against Chica's Magic Rainbow Minions if they are very close to destroying the party members. If the ones have the Mimic ball then the shield will last for about 7-8 seconds. Dialogue }} Gallery Gameplay coffeeunlock.png|Coffee's unlock screen. CoffeeIcon.png|Coffee's icon from the Character Select screen. CoffeeIconLock.jpg|Coffee's icon on the character select screen when not unlocked. Misc AdventureRainbow.jpg|Coffee in one of the teasers for the 1.20 update. (Hidden between Withered Freddy and Phantom Foxy) Trivia * Coffee makes a few amount of cameo appearances in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted: ** In the FNAF 3 game mode, he is found on the Office desk. ** In the Prize Counter mode, he is found on the floor behind the counter. *Coffee is one of the three characters not to receive a loading screen, the others being Mr. Chipper and Animdude. *Coffee is the only character that has Neon Wall 2. *Coffee's animations were reused from The Desolate Hope. **This is likely due to an incident that had left Scott purchasing a new computer after his old one had went out of commission, likely resulting in anything before the Five Nights at Freddy's series being completely eradicated. ***Mr. Chipper (and possibly Chipper's Revenge) is a survivor to this, as he has completely new animations overall. **Due to that, Coffee doesn't have a shadow in-game, making it the only character to not have a said shadow. *One of Coffees lines is possibly a refference to the cancelled sequel for The Desolate Hope that Scott was going to make, but decided to make Five Nights at Freddy's instead. **Scott hinted in a Steam post that he may continue it in the future. *The Coffee-specific move Neon Wall 2 likely draws inspiration from a similar move in The Desolate Hope, Proto Wall, which also makes the player's party temporarily invincible. **Coffee's Mega Virus attack may also draw inspiration from the fact that in The Desolate Hope, Coffee uses a virus that it created to steal digital resources. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Other Characters (FW)